


New Year's Eve

by MishaPadackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaPadackles/pseuds/MishaPadackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a cute, cheesy little New Year's eve fic, I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute, cheesy little New Year's eve fic, I hope you enjoy it!

Dean took a deep breath before walking over to Cas, who was eating in the lunch room.  
“Hey Cas.” Dean smiled at Cas and sat down across from him, putting his tray on the table.  
“Hello Dean.” Cas returned the smile. He returned his glance back to his own lunch. Dean stared at him for a minute before talking again.  
“Hey, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out over our Christmas break? I was thinking of maybe you coming over on New Year’s eve, we can get a pizza or something and watch the ball drop?” Dean looked at Cas, feeling his pulse speeding up. He hoped Cas would understand that he wanted him there so he could kiss him at midnight, but Cas usually had stuff like that go over his head, so Dean wasn’t holding his breath.  
“That sounds fun, I’ll be there.” Cas smiled again, causing Dean to smile in return.

Dean got into the impala after school, excitement filling him. He didn’t think that Cas understood why Dean really wanted him to come over, but Dean would never complain at the extra time to spend with Cas. Besides Dean told himself that he would use this to finally tell Cas how he feels about him.  
The next week passed by slowly to Dean, who got more excited and nervous as it got closer to New Year ’s Eve. On the day that Cas was supposed to come over, Dean went into full cleaning mode and ran around the house trying to make things perfect. Tonight would be perfect, Dean was sure of it. His parents always went to a family friend’s party and Sam would be with his girlfriend, so Dean didn’t have a chance of interruptions from his family and he would be completely alone with Cas.  
Dean was sitting on the couch with the TV on, not really paying attention when the doorbell rang. Dean jumped up, his heart racing.  
“Hey.” Dean smiled, feeling his nerves leave him for a moment when he saw the blue eyed boy with snow in his hair and his cheeks a rosy shade from the cold. He stepped aside so Cas could come in.  
“Hello Dean.” Cas smiled back at him, removing his favorite trench coat and hanging it on the coat rack. He held out a bottle of sparkling apple cider.  
“I brought this, I didn’t know if you wanted me to bring anything and I figured it was close enough to champagne.” Cas blushed slightly as Dean took the bottle smiling.  
“Yeah, no it’s great, I didn’t even think of that, I just had soda.” Dean walked to the kitchen, Cas following.   
Dean put the bottle in the fridge, then put some water on to boil to make Cas some hot cocoa. When the cocoa was made he and Cas sat down on the couch and talked for a while, not really paying attention to the time or TV. They played video games, just talking about their week off, what they had gotten for Christmas, both laughing and enjoying themselves.  
“Oh, hey, it’s 11:55.” Dean said after Cas just sat on the couch in comfortable silence, watching the TV. Cas sat up, looking excited, while Dean changed the channel to the ball.  
They watched the TV, waiting for the countdown. Dean felt his insides swimming. He had dreamed of this moment for a long time, and even more this week, but now he didn’t think he could actually go through with it. What if he kissed Cas and Cas didn’t feel the same way?  
His thoughts were interrupted when Cas poked him, saying it was 11:58. Dean felt so nervous he could throw up.  
They watched at the clock turned to 11:59. Cas sat next to him, watching the clock and biting his lip slightly. They both smiled at each other when the countdown started.  
10, 9, 8, Dean looked over at Cas, who was watching the tv. His insides were so squirmy, he didn’t think he could go through with it.  
7, 6, Cas was still watching the screen, he had no idea what Dean was thinking.  
5, 4, 3, Oh god I can’t do this! Dean’s head screamed, his heart pounding faster than it ever had before.  
2, 1! Dean froze as he felt a pair of lips crash onto his. They stayed there for a moment before Dean registered what had happened, and when he did, he felt them leaving.  
“I’m sorry, I thought that was why you invited me. I shouldn’t have done-“ Cas was cut off by Dean who had leaned forward and kissed him.  
“No, that it definitely why I invited you.” Dean smiled as he pulled away from Cas. The two of them grinned at each other, thoughts and feelings finally spoken, both feeling relieved to not have to hide anymore. They watched TV for a while longer, hands clasped together, Cas leaning into Dean, both of their smile’s not leaving their face for the rest of the night.


End file.
